Of Smoke and Shadows
by CrimsonLily82
Summary: When bonds of love becomes too strained to hold, everything dissolves, and becomes that of smoke and shadows....


_Of Smoke And Shadows_

Chapter One_:_

"_Beyond the Looking Glass"_

A/N_: Hello everyone! By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my other story, Midnight Serenade. I'm aware that I've been leaving it hanging for nearly a year now, but somehow I just can't get right into the mood to write it (my plot bunnies are all going crazy! Arghh! Though I already have the general plot planned out, my muses flee when confronted with a blank page). But be rest assured that I haven't dropped it and that I'm going to continue it and be posting the next chapter hopefully soon. For the mean time, this one came from an angsty plot bunny that I kinda picked up along the way, so…I'm not really sure how you'd take it. Depending on the response that I'd get, I might consider continuing it, (if there's still something to continue, that is…). Though for now, let's just take it as a oneshot that came out of nowhere (and hopefully be enjoyed, or be hated, whatever the case may be), ne?_

_PS:__This work of mine is somewhat like a tribute to all my favorite authors in the KZ &ZK fandom. I hope you all know who you are. Goodness knows I've pestered you all enough in the past for you guys to perhaps even dread a review with my name on it, asking some useless this and that._

_But all the while, thank you. You guys are my inspirations to write ^^._

_And another thing, this one's only got a short snippet of lemon, as I'm still very lacking in confidence in writing them (my fingers turn to jelly at the mere thought of writing a full-out one 3), so I hope this one's a bit okay (wince)….I've had this little baby in the making for nearly a year now too, though I've only gotten into the mood in finally finishing her up._

_BTW, in here Zero and Kaname are in AU, so I had their characters built up a little differently than the originals and from the other writers' versions…so I hope that you won't hate them in these incarnations. 6.6_

_Disclaimer:___

_VK's not mine, no matter how hard I wish,_

_Though from Kaname and Zero I'd like a kisshhhh (v*-*v)....._

_So gentle readers please don't sue,_

_Better yet, please read and review~_

* * *

Start

"…_.haaa—h…ssss….nooo…..Z-zerooo…"_

"_Mmm…you like that, don't you…? Ka-na-me…" a voice purred by his ear. "Just this and-"_

"_yah!...t-there…gah—can't…"_

_A dark chuckle whispered by his ear, making Kaname shiver violently, the bittersweet promise of pain and pleasure electrifying him all the way down to his toes, making them curl helplessly near to cramping at the onslaught._

"_I wonder….did they_ _ever see you like….this..?...Spread all so wantonly, like you are now, below me …writhing and begging for the pleasure_only I_could give you…"_

"_N-nghh…n--ah!...pl-please…"_

"_Did they…?"_

"…_d-did…wh-aaah—ah?..ah!..w-what?"_

"…_See..."_

"_..nnn..?.ssseeeehh—w-what..?."_

"_..you…"_

_A lick…._

"…_like…"_

_A nip…_

"…_this…"_

_A bite…_

_A pale hand blindly reached out and finally found purchase on short silvery strands, and despite the near delirium of pleasure that encompassed all of his heightened senses, surprising strength lent the hand that gripped the beloved face steady above him for a moment._

"_..You…only you...Zero…."_

_A gentle smile edged with bitter longing swam into his hazy view, before he lost sight of it as he nearly arched off the bed when Zero firmly ground against a certain____spot._

"_Yes…Kaname…only you…"_

* * *

Kaname woke from the dream slowly and reluctantly, unsure as to whether he was resurfacing from heaven and straight into hell, or vice versa. Tears streamed down his face, staining the crimson sheets into a bloody red.

"…ro…Zero….please…please…

…._let me go_…."

* * *

Kaname let himself in with a weary sigh, closing the door behind him with a soft but resounding click.

Though a pureblood, it seems that he, or more accurately, his body, was still constrained by nature to abide by a limit on how long his body could hold out without sleep before it finally gives in to the exhaustion that had been his constant companion for the last two weeks.

Many were already beginning to take note of the visible signs of his fatigue, though they were mostly his close associates, and despite the fact that they were hard pressed to express their opinion on it directly to Kaname, their concerned faces were enough to discern their worry.

It had quite surprised him when that damnable hunter Yagari, in one of the joint meeting of both the vampire and hunter factions being held earlier that week, suddenly commented to Kaname out of the blue that 'it was his business if he wished to run himself rod-shod so as to make the _puppy_ come running back, but don't say I didn't say anything'. A comment that, to Kaname, was totally unwelcome and wholly unasked for.

There was a moment of great silence when both sides thought that the meeting would instead escalate into a bloodbath. Though they didn't really understand the hidden meaning of the hunter's rude statement, the tension that was palpably emanating out of Kaname in waves was enough for them to decipher that perhaps it was something personal and not something that the pureblood cared to be aired in front of an audience.

But contrary to their increasing fears, Kaname bade end to it with a simple,

"Thank you for your advice, Master Hunter. Appreciated to be sure, but rather unsolicited." his tone suggesting that it was more than just unwelcome, but the veteran hunter just tipped his hat and gave a roguish smirk.

It was just one of the more significant events that had happened since Zero left, but it had still been something that had worked alongside other things to drain him of most of his energy.

He himself acknowledged his lassitude, but as he knew that his hard work were all for a good cause, went on happily with his work anyway. Being the CEO of your own conglomerate definitely has its own unique sets of ups and downs. Nobody will be telling him on what to do, but no one will tell him that he was overworking either, for fear of being fired or worse.

Only Zero…

For the last three days the only time he could remember being able to rest was when he was able to snatch a short nap after the sweet exhaustion of his 11 o'clock appointment earlier that evening.

Speaking of appointments, despite his weariness, Kaname suddenly smiled to himself while taking the time to lean on the door (though it was a weakness he would not have willingly shown to the others; but as it was his and Zero's home and sanctuary…here he could lay down his burden for a while and simply be himself: not just a pureblood, but Kaname, powerful albeit tired and Zero-deprived none the less) as he thought about the person he was doing all these for.

Zero was due to arrive in approximately two hours at the airport, and Kaname was quite determined to be there to greet him despite the latter's protest to the contrary.

During the weeks apart, Kaname had sorely missed Zero to the point that he had wanted to fly out to Mexico himself just as Zero timely called to know of Kaname's reckless plan and reacted (quite violently in point of fact) by threatening to move out of their joint lodgings if Kaname so dared.

Kaname knew that Zero wouldn't make do with his threat, well, at least he didn't think so, but the fact that _he_ went so far as to threaten such a thing meant that the latter was being serious.

After pitting it out for a while, they finally came to a tentative compromise, with Zero agreeing though grumbling all the while, to buy a new camera phone with 3G capabilities which Kaname had been persuading him to do since forever.

Back then, Zero had been adamant about keeping and using a rather outdated model saying that he was rather fond of it and as he had so succinctly phrased, 'what's the point when I already have one?'.

Compounded by the fact that phone calls between them were strictly regulated by Zero himself during missions, Kaname argued that he would take no less than what he could, and that included seeing Zero live during calls when there are phones created just for that purpose.

He understood Zero's logic, he did, that as Zero was on missions that are almost always synonymous with danger, he could afford no distractions such as calls, since Zero's job required no fixed schedule what with level E's appearing of their own blasted convenience. Kaname couldn't even hear Zero's voice unless it's Zero himself who deigned to make a call, and Zero, being Zero, thought that frequent and lengthy long distance phone calls were just for the sappy, hardly called more than thrice a week, though Kaname could always hear a throb of yearning in his voice behind the brusque greetings.

So often he thought of how much more he could take of these separations, though it always boils down to the fact that he knew that it was what Zero was born to do, what gave him a sense of purpose and, at least for Zero, a reason for existence, though often had Kaname wished that weren't the case. But it wasn't his wishes that mattered in this case, and for Zero, he was willing to do anything, even endure.

Perhaps he would have been more reassured and at ease, if he could simply reach across and feel Zero through their bond, but even that was denied him.

He was so used to feeling Zero on the other side that perceiving nothing but vacuum in his place chagrined him more that he'd like to admit, and feeling this way for the last two weeks (and subsequently on all the other times Zero was away on those long term assignments that he insists on taking on) hadn't improved Kaname's disposition in the least. Agitation gave no end to anxiety that could be borderline called 'panic attacks' (if he were human) during his weaker moments. Not knowing if Zero was safe or in danger does no good to Kaname's sense of being, and combined with his increased workload these days, it would be more a surprise if he went to work in the semblance of his usual self. Zero on the other hand is the one to insist on the_Stifling Charm_he always casts when he's away, arguing that it was for Kaname's own safety, (and sanity, though it remained unsaid) in the unlikely (with Zero giving undue emphasis on the word) event that something that would not be contributing to his having a long and fruitful life should happen. Kaname still remembered the brief though forceful conviction behind Zero's words:

"_I'm no more safe out there than being in one of your little vampire gatherings, Kaname._

_Besides, it can't be avoided that we'll always be taking risks. Even before I decided to be a part of your world and agreed to try living as a vampire, I was already a hunter. I can't help being one more than you could being a pureblood. That will never change. You yourself can't deny that you always have to be careful in your dealings with other vampires. No matter how much they bow and scrape before you, they're always fantasizing on bowing over your neck."_

_A sigh passed over Zero's lips, and he turned towards Kaname with a crooked smile. "These are what we do, and what we are. I would never try to change you, simply because all that you do makes you yourself._

_We've known the risks even before we decided to push through with these courses and still chose these paths regardless. The moment I accepted you into my life, I was already aware of the risks and dangers of being with you._

_How about you Kaname? Do you accept me unconditionally, risk and all?"_

As always when it came to Zero, Kaname couldn't resist his words, especially as they came out half-plaintively despite Zero's obvious attempts to seem lightheartedly teasing. Though Kaname hadn't interrupted Zero's words, as it was so rare for his shy and quiet lover to string so many words all at once, this time Kaname claimed his turn, though they ended up in bed for most of the morning instead of continuing on with their conversation.

"…_K-kaname…talk....nngh!...shit! wha--?.."_

"…_But we're already communicating, Zero…can't you understand what my body is saying…?"_

"…_twit…"_

Though Kaname had let it go at that time, he was made to be more than aware of the fact that he could lose Zero anytime, and he might not even know it, what with the stupid _Stifling Charm._He had confronted Zero again shortly after that he'd take the risk after all, of not having the charm cast on his side as with it he'd only more worried about Zero, until Zero gave into the reluctant compromise of muffling their bond on Kaname's end in exchange for Kaname getting a phone call from Zero every night whenever possible during the duration of his absences and which Kaname knows that Zero is loathe to do as something so…_girly._Kaname understood a bit of Zero's aversion, as he could still remember the background cat-calls during some of their phone conversations, with some of them running along the lines of "let the rest of us hear some action, lover-boy!" and raucous laughter. He could just imagine Zero, ears painfully pink with embarrassment and glaring alternately between his companions and the phone as Kaname had chuckled along with a "yes Zero, why don't we ?".

Too many were the times that Kaname was made to face, though he always tried to push it to the back of his mind as not to confront the thought, that his love for Zero was a selfish one indeed. It was to his life that Zero was molding himself into, Zero who had to make concessions that a lover shouldn't have to and Kaname really had no right to ask of him, Zero who built his life around Kaname, and Zero who suffered the most, though Kaname knew that the other tried not to let it show. But even though he knew all this, he also knew that he was weak. Too weak to even contemplate on letting Zero go. He wanted to have _him_all to himself, to have him beside at all times that they'd never be apart, that he'd had to countlessly restrain himself from going too far and ultimately doing something unforgivable. He knew that he shouldn't cage Zero with his love and give him enough space to breathe in their all too constrained relationship, so he gave in to Zero's little requests, one because eases the sense of guilt that he feels, and two, because he simply can.

Despite the fact that it was unheard of for a pureblood to accede to a mere level D, Kaname did so, knowing that between the two of them, the power of status and blood held no meaning, and that though all were not cookies and cream in their relationship, they had somehow built something between them that had withstood the wrath of the council, the withering scorn of the general aristocratic populace (though all of it was aimed at Zero, as no one would dare nor were foolish enough to scorn one such as Kaname), and the social and cultural obligations and differences that had lain between them from the very start.

It was also by his selfishness that he'd let the entire vampire population know about their relationship, because even though it would be safer for Zero for their relation to be kept secret, the desire for the others to know that Zero was _his,_was stronger. Kaname knew that Zero wasn't comfortable with it, knowing that the rest of their society would perceive it to be something entirely different. But for his sake, Zero didn't argue about it, and went along with what Kaname said. Kaname was grateful to Zero for it, but somehow it only the burden of guilt he was carrying heavier, as if Zero's silence on this matter was his way of punishing Kaname, even when Kaname knew that Zero wasn't at all like that.

Kaname knew that Zero loved him, and so saying, though Zero would never admit it, he would call Kaname no matter the time if he feels the other restless and anxious about his questionable safety.

Which now only made him painfully aware and lonely that Zero's last call had been three days ago. Zero had called then to say that they would be going in some range less territory and thus would be unable to call, and that they could talk all they like when he gets back three days from then. Kaname was inevitably worried, knowing that being so was only useless, and agreed, that yes, they'll see each other in three days, but all at the same time knowing that it was high time for he and Zero to go off in an adventure of their own. It was also the perfect solution to something that had been bothering him since before Zero had left for his mission. The ex-human had been slightly cold and distant lately, as though he was preoccupied with a matter of great importance that required serious thought before making a final decision. It had made Kaname slightly uneasy, but he knew that it was no use to press Zero before he was ready to confide in Kaname, and just decided to wait.

He also thought that a few days immersed in no one's but each other's company would cure the somewhat oppressive aura that had been around Zero of late, though he had given no indication as to this during his phone calls, except perhaps that they were a bit brusquer and more brief than the usual ones.

And so he had poured nearly all of his energies these last few days into clearing his schedule for at least a week after Zero's arrival in order to be able to enjoy some days' worth of peace and relaxation. He had already bid Seiren to take care of the various arrangements for the trip to one of his family's various summer villas in the mountains. All that's left is for him to get Zero and they're off to their great escape…err…trip.

And thinking of Zero…a glint of renewed determination lightened up the pureblood's weary eyes, invigorating him and lending an almost skip to his step (as purebloods _never_skip) as he pushed away from the door and strode across the Italian marble flooring of the foyer.

The penthouse was quiet, with no servant in sight, as were the mark of good servants: invisible yet effective. The hollow clacking of his shoes, muffled by the Aubusson carpet, were the only were the only sounds that could be heard echoing through the empty apartment. Kaname tossed his overcoat onto the back of a wing chair in the living room, loosening his tie at the same time and made for the door that was discreetly tucked into a corner that would lead into the inner sanctum of the complex and where his and Zero's rooms were located. Though Kaname had rejected having separate suite of rooms at first, Zero's independent nature won out in the end.

Besides, Kaname thought, grinning, Zero spends most of his time in Kaname's room, so it really nearly makes no difference.

Though Kaname was usually perfectly a conscientious person, he was too tired and weary to hang up in the closet near the entrance a coat which he would be needing shortly in a few minutes. Besides, he also knew that one of the unseen servants would take care of it.

All he needed to do now was to change out of his work clothes and into some casual ones before getting on his way to Zero. It had actually initially been Takuma's idea on having Kaname meet Zero in casual clothes, commenting that Kaname always in suits give out an uptight impression, and that Zero might be able to relax faster after his 'trip' if he didn't give out the impression that _he_ was another one of his businesses to be attended to. 'Don't bring the boardroom to the bedroom', so to speak, though Takuma would never had phrased it in such crude terms.

Kaname himself had noticed over the years that though Zero would never articulately express it, the hunter actually liked seeing Kaname in casual wear, if his 'habit' of pouncing on the pureblood the moment the door closes behind their rooms were anything to go by.

Actually the first time Kaname had gone out to meet Zero in a collarless shirt and a simple baggy jeans, the hunter had nearly torn the said articles of clothing to pieces in the back of the limousine, with Zero all-a-growling, _"You are just so wanting to be attacked..."_or was it _fucked_that Zero had said?

But all the same, it all made no difference in the result, with Zero profusely apologizing for the ruined clothes and Kaname sporting an expression of a cat that got the cream. Kaname had been all agog at Zero's reaction and placated the desolate hunter by saying that he could just buy more similar pieces. He even had a eureka moment of an idea that when he presented to Zero, had flustered and filled the hunter's face with horror of comic proportions.

"_I mean, come on Zero! Having a fund for casual clothes for me to wear and you to tear isn't such a bad idea!" Kaname had a hard time keeping a straight face at Zero's looks of mortification._

"_Ka-Kaname! You-you're making me sound like—like a freaking beast! What would those ass-nobles think? They'll know that you're always buying casual clothes but all they see you wearing are suits and all those other 'I'm-important-so-don't-mess-with-me' stuff! Sooner or fucking later they'll figure it all out and look at me like I have a-a-what do you call that?-a fetish or something!"_

"_You're thinking too much Zero. Besides, if it will make you feel any better, I'd just say that the clothes are just for private viewing…"Kaname leaned in with a seductive smile curling his lips._

"_Or, if it's really bothering you that much, I could simply buy out the store and pass of the clothes I'm getting as something for a model of the store. Though they would have no way of knowing that it would be me who'd be modeling them privately. Wouldn't you like that?"_

_Any further objections Zero had was cut off by a too-skilled mouth, and they talked about nor no longer needed any sort of clothing._

Kaname came back to the present with a shake of his head. It seems like he was reminiscing too much these days, no doubt as a direct result of his fatigue and missing Zero sorely. He was on the process of unbuttoning the second to the last button of his shirt when a disjointed sound came to his hearing and he paused on his task. He could have easily passed it off as the servants, but there was something to the sound that was both familiar and strange that caught his attention. He stilled and tried to listen for it again, but after a few seconds, there was nothing but the silence of the room to accompany the sound of his gentle breathing. But when he was in the process of shrugging off his shirt, the sound came again, and Kaname unhesitatingly followed the sound towards its source. He was led out of his rooms, past the main set of rooms, then further down the left hallway where he unexpectedly stopped before a set of oak doors. There were two such doors in the hallway, and they were just across from each other, each leading to a room set like a study. Both he and Zero had chosen one for their own, and it was Kaname's which was on to the left of the hallway, where Kaname was also coincidentally standing before.

Kaname paused and tried to listen for any additional sounds from within, though he was already flipping through his mental files who and what could be the purpose of the unmistakable intruder in his study. He knew that the security in the building was one of the best, not including the fact that his personal guards, headed by Seiren, were ever vigilant around the property. He knew that his study contained important documents pertaining to the deals he had worked on in the past and the ones he was working on now and also in the future. So it was no mystery to him as to why it was the targeted site. What actually confused him during the few seconds in which he pondered to himself was actually the identity of the 'burglar', though it was near to unthinkable for him to have such a common thief such as a burglar in his home. If he wasn't so flummoxed, he would have been angry. Either with security, as it seems that they aren't nearly doing such a good jobs as he had thought, or at the burglar, who had the galling _temerity_to even dare think that he could invade his and Zero's privacy. Or perhaps he should just be angry at both.

But he also knew that that won't change the fact that someone seems to have been able to enter his territory, _without_ his express permission. So who could it be? As there doesn't seem to be an alarm being raised or anything of the same nature breaking the peace of the night, then perhaps there was another explanation to everything. He knew that the only ones who could enter this building without fuss are those who are close to him, and they are only but a few. And he also knew for a fact that none of them would dare enter the penthouse without his express invitation. So that only left one person on his list. But…

Kaname shoved all the questions buzzing in his head aside , his expression turning to one of besotted grinning. He briefly wondered why he wasn't able to feel Zero, though it could have been easily explained by the muffling charm, but that doesn't excuse why he wasn't able to _sense_Zero, scent him. He also had many other questions, but they could for all the world wait, and he disregarded all of his useless musings.

All that simply matters…is Zero.

Besides, seems like he was getting a souvenir after all.

He opened the door gently, and was greeted with a wall of darkness, though it only took a moment for his eyes to adjust and home in on the person sitting forward in one of the wing chairs near the fireplace, with his back to the pureblood.

"_Clack"_

There was that sound again. Kaname's eyes were drawn to what was clasped between Zero's hands, and he realized that Zero was having some – glanced at the small table by Zero's right—whiskey. On the rocks. Which explained the clacking sound he'd been hearing for a while now, though he wondered how he could have not realized it sooner. The sound of ice striking glass was not something he wasn't unfamiliar with after all. Then again, it wasn't the time for minding trifles like that, and turning on the light, Kaname crossed into the room with a joyful, "Zero!" He rounded the chair the other was hunched on, crouched down in front of _him_ and made as if to hug the hunter.

He was a bit taken aback when Zero held up one hand before the pureblood could entirely embrace him, as if to halt the other's movements.

"I'm tired Kaname."

Kaname reluctantly slowed down, unwillingly dropping his arms to his sides, concern immediately filling his eyes and eclipsing the disappointment and the tinge of hurt that he felt at Zero's response after being nearly two weeks apart.

"Oh…. of course Zero. I'm sorry. Of course you're tired. I was just…surprised that you're home earlier than you said you would. You did say that your flight was 6 this morning, wasn't it? I was just dropping by to change and then I was on my way to the airport to fetch you."

A pause, and no response.

"Did something happen?" Kaname began again more quietly.

Nothing.

"It seems such a pity, but Aido's family is holding a soiree in one of their estates tonight, and I had hoped that I didn't have to there by myself. But as you're tired, there can be no help for it."

Silence.

Kaname was aware of himself rambling on, a bit nervous by Zero's unusual mood. In the past, when Zero had gone all silent like this, it had almost always meant that something was off and Kaname had learned to tread carefully around the hunter in such times especially when he didn't yet know what was wrong and might just make the situation worse by saying the wrong thing. He forced himself to get up and walk towards the small bar installed against the far wall on the other side of the room to get himself a drink. Pausing as he brought down a glass, he noticed that the other hadn't even replied nor uttered a single word since his initial greeting of _'I'm tired'._Kaname glanced at the half empty bottle of whisky near Zero but opted for some lighter drink instead.

Zero nearly never drinks, but when he did he had earlier shown preference to vodka. The switch on his taste was surprising, and Kaname wondered what could be wrong as to push Zero to drink this late, but he finally just attributed it all to Zero's strange mood.

He glanced over at the fireplace, and commented casually, "I smelled something burning, so I thought that you were using the fireplace…If you're cold I could….", finishing the statement with a somewhat awkward shrug.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_went the grandfather clock.

An awkward silence had descended upon them, only to be broken by the clinking of ice as it hit the bottom of the glass.

He paused in his pouring, and carefully set the decanter down.

"Zero?"

Silence. The other still hadn't replied. Nor had he moved.

Kaname, deeply worried now, abandoned his drink, moved once again towards the still hunter and started to hunch down in front of _him_ and place a comforting hand on his lover's leg. Kaname suddenly found his hand flung almost violently away, the hunter having got to his feet in a abrupt lunge, and the whisky set down on the table with an ominous and echoing '_clack_' in the foreboding silence.

"I said I'm tired, Kaname!"

Kaname followed with his gaze Zero's agitated pacing, and nearly forgetting his position on the floor silently got up and dusted himself off, all the while never taking his eyes off the disturbed hunter. Zero looked like a youngster just freshly out of high school; but in reality he was closer to the age of twenty-four than anything else. The hunter had often complained to Kaname that though the pureblood liked it, it didn't help _him_ in the least when it comes to his job as other found it hard to take seriously one who looks as if he was still wet behind the ears.

Kaname remembered saying then that wouldn't that be good then, that they're underestimating you, and that they won't see it coming when you floor them on their asses? Back then Zero was easy to tease out of his snitty moods, but this time it doesn't seem so easy.

He chose to sit on the opposite wing chair to the one Zero had chosen, opting to remain silent and wait out his lover, though he couldn't resist a last try,

"I just thought that you might have missed me a bit, Zero…I've been lonely without you, you know…"

Kaname jumped a bit as the whole room was suddenly filled with laughter, though there was something off with the sound of it, as though it was forced and was wildly ironic, but it was the harshness that caught and held the pureblood's attention. Kaname considered at the source of it, but his contemplations were swept aside when Zero finally stopped laughing and slowly turned towards him.

"_You?_Lonely? I just bet you were." a smirk twisting Zero's usually soft mouth, his normally gentle gaze raking down Kaname's body in a coldly calculating manner that Kaname felt as though he'd been slapped.

Compared to Kaname's lightly teasing tone, Zero's was just all wrong…as thought it was almost bordering on the malicious.

"Zero…?"

As suddenly as his laugher, the ex-human violently turned away from the pureblood, as though in disgust, and obviously tried to compose himself.

Kaname had nearly gotten out of his chair, but seeing Zero struggle with himself, he warily settled down again and waited for the other to speak.

Tension surrounded them, and it seemed to the pureblood that it was what was barely keeping Zero from coming apart.

Finally,

"I want out."

Curt, with no apology.

Kaname wrinkled his brows in confusion that immediately cleared,

"Of course Zero. I already told you that we could skip the Aidou's gala as--"

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it!" Zero finally exploded and whirled so savagely around towards Kaname that the latter was somewhat dimly surprised that the former hadn't bared his fangs at him as well.

But the pureblood, in control as ever, rationally replied,

"But what else can you mean Zero? If you had wanted to get out of the house you know that you needed no permission from me, so—"

"Stop talking to me as if I'm a blasted child! Do you really need me to spell it out for you, you damn pureblood?! Very well." And with that Zero came over towards Kaname's seat and leaned over him, though the latter refused back down.

"I want—"

And he directly placed his mouth by Kaname's ear,

"to—"

Each word a puff of breath that made Kaname shiver uncontrollably and imperceptibly lean towards the other,

"break up."

Kaname recoiled so fast as though a snake had just bit him.

"W-what? What!? Zero!" And this time Kaname also got to his feet, forcing Zero to back up a step or two until the both of them stood like two combatants frozen in an eternal tableau of fury, before it was broken by Kaname who stepped forward as though to touch the other's face.

"Zero, calm down! What happened? Is there something wrong? Tell me!" Despite his urgent words, Kaname could feel something akin to panic bubbling up his chest. He was grateful as it slowly turned to anger of his own, as Zero avoided his hand as though he had the plague. Anger he knew how to deal with. Anger he could understand, rather than deal with dread that was slowly creeping up on him with an ominous foreboding.

"Don't touch me!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Kaname's language slipping as his inner agitation grew.

"Three days ago you were still fine! What did I do wrong this time?! Two weeks apart and this is how greet me?! Break up?! Is this supposed to be a joke?! And I'm not laughing! Truth to tell it should be even I who should be angry that it took you this long to get home! You're always the one insisting on taking on those stupid missions, always stretching out for long weeks on end! What, you're thirsty, is that it?!" Kaname shoved back his shirt off one shoulder and bared it to Zero. Kaname was a bit winded over his outburst, but he desperately hoped that Zero would take what was on offer and somehow that would be the end of it.

Zero glanced briefly at Kaname's exposed neck, and Kaname was gratified and more than a little relieved to see the flare of familiar red take over the unusually dark stormy eyes. The hunter flicked back his gaze at Kaname's face for what seemed a long while with such an unreadable expression that Kaname was starting to feel uncomfortable. He made as though to shrug back the shirt when Zero reached out and grasped his nape, tilting it to one side. Kaname started, and the hand tightened a bit painfully in his hair.

"Zero…?"

"Don't…_don't say anything_."

TBC

* * *

A/N:Ooookkkk.....so I said that this baby would be a one-shot, but now it seems that it'll have to have a little twin sibling sometime in the future, seeing as it's become too long and that I'm not yet fully satisfied on how the second half went.

Hopefully I'll have it up by the end of next week, after Hell Week's done (aka Finals Week -.-).

Another thing!

You guys might get confused as to the POV's between the -----------***----------, but suffice it to say that they are merely jumps in timelines, and that you'll full understand it later when I have part 2 out.....

And again, reviews are very welcome, seeing as reviews are the lifeblood of writers like me ^^.

~Lily


End file.
